Episode 219
What a True Heart Weaves is the 219th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 44th episode of the 2014 series. Heading for their job, Alzack and Bisca leave Natsu to take care of Asuka. Since he loses a bet with the young gunslinger he is stuck doing anything she wants for the entire day. Meanwhile, other Fairy Tail members decide to make the best cake in Fiore. Summary Asuka is dreaming about spending happy times with her parents when she suddenly wakes up, appearing to long for something. As Alzack and Bisca set out for their job, they leave Asuka in the hands of Natsu and Happy to babysit her for the rest of the day. Asuka wishes to eat a cake so Erza, Wendy and Panther Lily set out to bake it for her, while at the same time Natsu and Asuka decide to have a shooting battle, with Natsu shooting flames from his mouth and Asuka using her toy gun to hit a target board. Since Natsu loses against Asuka, he has to obey her with no questions for an entire day. As Lucy joins them during the day, Asuka realises she wants to accept a job in order to buy something. Due to the safety, Happy finds a few minor jobs for Asuka to handle so she can earn enough money to buy what she wants: a snow globe Lacrima. Meanwhile, Erza and Lily travel to a mountain to retrieve strawberries capable of enhancing the flavor of the cake Wendy will be baking. However, along the way, they come across a horde of Gorians but they quickly dispatch them, questioning them about the location the strawberries in the mountain range. Concurrently, Natsu, Asuka, Happy and Lucy, now with the job completed, gain enough money to buy the item Asuka desires. Out of curiosity, Asuka asks Lucy if she and Natsu kiss, almost forcing them to do so. With Natsu wanting to kiss Lucy without complain, he ends up kissing Happy instead, with Lucy being too embarrassed to perform such action. Asuka, now distracted, gets the globe quickly stolen by sky bandits who want to turn a high profit for it. Such action makes her extremely upset as she starts firing shots towards the escaping bandits. Despite her accuracy, her shots do not injure the bandits, but rather annoying them and allowing them to taunt her. Natsu, realizing that he cannot catch up to them, pulls down Asuka's hat, asking her to pull off blind shots so he can coat her toy bullets in his flames without her knowledge. That way, Asuka manages to hit all four bandits and destroy their gliders in the process. While Natsu praises Asuka for her perfect aim, Lucy concludes that Natsu lost on purpose to Asuka in their shooting contest, showing that he has a big heart. The group then returns to the guild, where Mirajane serves Asuka the cake baked by Wendy, Carla, Erza and Lily. As Asuka eats the cake and finds it delicious, Alzack and Bisca return at the same time. Displaying the globe to her shocked parents, Natsu and Lucy explain that Asuka went on safe jobs to earn enough money to buy that item for them. It is then revealed that the globe was the reward for the first job Alzack and Bisca had completed together. Questioning why such an important memento was in a pawn shop, they only say it is a long story. When Asuka was younger, she fell very ill and her medical costs were getting too high for them. Alzack suggested borrowing money from everyone in the guild, but Bisca objected. In the end, they both decided to sell the snow globe, saying that their daughter was more important than memories. Thus, it was shown that the location of Asuka's dream was in the snow globe itself, spending a happy moment with her father and mother. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ** *** |Za Naito}} * Spells used * Abilities used *Flight * *Marksmanship Armors used *Strawberry Armor Weapons used *Urn *Toy pistol * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Snow Globe Lacrima Manga & Anime Differences *The scene when Bisca and Alzack leave Asuka to Natsu and Happy in the anime is not present in the manga. *In the anime, Asuka wants to have a cake. In the manga, however, no such thing is even mentioned. Navigation Category:Omake Episodes